Full Moon
by Shaded Butterfly
Summary: Jasmine Stilinski never thought that coming home from boarding school would result in falling in love. Especially, not with Derek Hale, the town's resident murder suspect. So, Red Riding Hood fell in love with the big, bad Alpha. This should be interesting...
1. Home At Last

.net

Full Moon Chapter 1: Home At Last, a teen wolf fanfic

**This takes place in season two, in Restraint. At the Stilinski household, Jasmine Stilinski is home from her private school and ready to shake up the lives of our favorite wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

I tried to calm down as I drove my silver Honda city into the familiar drive way. I was coming home from my private school and no one knew. At all. It was a complete surprise for everyone. I got out and grabbed my bag. I flattened my white dress and fixed my black cardigan and checked to see if my boots were zipped. I then marched to the front door and knocked on it. My heart began racing as footsteps approached the door. The door creaked open and my twin was leaning on the frame.

"Oh my- You're back?!" Stiles asked and pulled me into a hug that lifted me from the ground. When he released me, I confirmed his question.

"Yeah, Big bro, I'm home and here to stay." We dragged my luggage to my bedroom and I turned to him. He was taller than me by a good 10 inches, but I got my shortness from Mom. I shook my head at my thoughts and asked him a question.

"Where's Dad and Scott?"

"Animal clinic. Dad took one of the dogs and Scott works there, so." I nodded and grabbed one of my bags.

"Help me unpack?" I asked. It only took 3 hours to unpack my bags and put everything away, but we managed to finish before Dad for home. Stiles took his laptop into the kitchen and started to make our favorite dinner: lasagna. I also popped five pieces of garlic bread into the oven with it. Stiles put on Pandora while I was cooking so it wasn't silent.

"That's so cool!" Stiles shouted after I put the pan in the oven.

"I'm going to regret asking, but what's cool?" I asked. He gave a look.

"Nothing, just some statistics on lacrosse," he covered. My instincts told me he was lying, but I let it go. Dad came home about 20 minutes later, when Stiles was setting the table for dinner. Dad did the same thing as Sites when he saw me. That dinner was filled with laughter and conversation. Stiles had to leave for something, so I told Dad that I was going for a run. I pulled on some shorts and a tank top and grabbed a sweatshirt on my way out to cover up a little. I drove to the woods and parked about half a mile in. I turned on my phone and put Pandora on. I plugged in my earphones and began running. I had the strangest feeling that I was being followed. I had lost track of time running and it wasn't until Stiles called when I was back at my car that I noticed it was midnight.

"Where are you?"

"I'm getting in my car, don't worry. I'll be home in 10 minutes," I hung up my phone and began the drive home. I let my thoughts wander and just focused on the road. I wondered if Strawberry was still in town. Maybe she went to Beacon Hills High and I would see her. It's been over a year since I've seen her and I missed my bestie/sister. I thought about how crushed she was when I told her about the scholarship two years ago. I felt so bad leaving her. I laughed, recalling when our dads had to pry us off each other at the airport. Sure I made friends, but they could never compare with Strawberry. I removed myself from my thoughts and noticed that I was pulling into my driveway. I got out and turned the key in the lock. I threw my jacket on the hook on the back of the door and tip-toed up stairs. I changed into fleece pants and a black tank top before I jumped into bed.

I woke up at 5:45 the next morning. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes with my fists and stumbled into my personal bathroom. I took a quick shower, making sure to use my vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. I wrapped the towel around my body and went into my closet to look for a particular article of clothing I wanted to wear. After about 5 minutes, I found my dress. It was a teal v-neck top with a ruffled black skirt and belt. I put on 2 inch, black wedges with a heart design and teal earrings. I finally went down stairs to make breakfast. I toasted some waffles, fried bacon, and made us some fruit smoothies to drink. I put everything on the table and whistled loudly. As the pounding of their feet grew louder, there was a knock at the door. I pulled it open as my dad and brother reached the kitchen. Scott, whom I haven't seen in a while, was standing in the door way. I stepped to the side and let him in, knowing that he was here for the food. I watched as the two boys and one man demolished their breakfast. I sat at the bar and ate quickly so I would make it to school on time. I put my plate in the sink and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I decided to take my car instead of driving with Stiles and Scott. I slipped away unnoticed and drove myself to school silently. I had no trouble during my hunt for the office, until a really tall guy made a grab for my butt. I grabbed his hand and twisted it up and away from my body.

"Keep your hands off me, you creep!" I spoke harshly. I threw back his arm and continued walking down the hall. I could hear the whispers about what I did as I continued down the hall. Apparently, he wasn't rejected often and didn't like it. Oh, well. I made my way into the office and went up to the secretary.

"Excuse me, but I'm a new student and I was looking for my schedule. Do you know where it might be?" I asked politely. She began rummaging through the archives and pulled out my file.

"Here's your locker and combination and schedule on this other and the name of your guide is written on the this index card. Have a nice day!" She was polite, but I could tell she's rather be anywhere else. I accepted the papers and walked out. I glanced at the paper and made my way to my new locker. It wasn't for from my first class, English, and it wasn't that far from the lunch room. I tried the combination and opened it to see all my school books in order. I smiled and grabbed the History and Algebra books for my second and third period. I grabbed my English, Algebra, and History notebooks since fourth period was free period. I tried to navigate to the English class without anybody's help. I was slightly ticked off at 'Daniel Mahealani' because he never met up with me and I tried to navigate blindly through the school. I had stumbled down to the locker rooms about 10 minutes before home room. I decided to text Stiles and ask for directions to the English class when a good-looking tan guy trips over my outstretched feet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," I yelled at him.

"Sorry, it's just I'm suppose to meet the new student and I'm running late." The mysterious man said.

"You could say that again! I've been stumbling through the halls trying to find the English classroom for about 10 minutes!" I yelled at him.

"You're the new student? Shit! Sorry, lacrosse ran late and coach wouldn't let me leave early. I'm Danny," he, Danny, said.

"Jasmine Stilinski at your service," I told him. His expression turned into one of confusion before he said.

"I didn't know Stiles had a sister. A twin, no less," he said. I shrugged and cleared my throat.

"So, to English."

"To English." Danny agreed. It wasn't a long walk so we talked about random things. I found out he was on the lacrosse team, his favorite color was dark blue, and that he was a computer genius. In return, I told him that I loved volleyball and field hockey, that I adored sea green, and that I loved to read. I thought he'd laugh in my face and tell me I was a geek, but he smiled and kept talking to me. It was refreshing. Danny was so interesting and I was surprised that girls don't line up the block. I decided to ask.

"You know I'm surprised. You're amazing, yet I haven't seen a single girl throw me a look of jealously. No girlfriend? If you say yes, then I'm going begin wandering if every girl has some mental disability. I'm going to stop talking now," I rambled.

"Actually, everyone here knows I'm gay, so it would be stupid to stare." Danny said.

"Oh. There goes the only attractive guy that likes me," I said, teasing him.

"I thought you knew? Stiles hasn't told me anything about this town in forever," I told him honestly. He laughed and pushed me into the seat next to him. We were early, so the teacher wasn't here yet. We began joking around about football.

"It's a joke. If anything, it's just a mix of ballet and cheerleading, except easier. It's like 'Oh, you can jump and throw a two pound ball in the air? Oh well, I can jump in the air too, except I land gracefully and not on my face. Also it's a big accomplishment that you can throw a two pound ball! I can throw a 100 pound girl in the air, the only difference is we actually catch her.' Honestly, football is a huge joke to me," I rambled carelessly. Danny seemed to find out hilarious, so he sat there laughing his ass off, before the teacher came in and started class. I didn't pay attention, because we already read the book we were reading. My whole day was a blur of events, until free period.

I knew Stiles was in the locker room, so I decided to grab a book from the library before I went looking for him. It wasn't that full, since it was the library. I went into the supernatural section and grabbed a book about witches. I had been obsessed with witches since I heard of them even I was 6 years-old. I walked down to the locker room to see Scott come through the door. A blonde girl yanked Jackson the D-bag off of him and Stiles grabbed Scott. I quickly helped up the brunette girl who I had never seen before. She nodded her thanks as Mr. Harris came yelling down the hall. Long story short, I was stuck in detention with my brothers. Yay! Not. I yanked Scott's and Stiles' hoods back and dragged them to the end of the hall.

"What the hell was that about," I whisper-yelled. They shared a look and have me an apologetic smile. They kissed my cheeks before leaving me alone, fuming in the hall. I huffed and headed upstairs to the lunch room. I met up with Danny outside of the cafeteria and we walked in together. After getting lunch, Danny dragged me to a table with one person sitting there. He looked familiar, but I want great with names.

"Hey, Jackson. This is Jasmine Stilinski, she's new." Jackson slowly turned to face us.

"Get the hell away from me. I have a restraining order against your brother and his freaky friend and I'm not afraid to get one against you." Jackson said coldly. My smile faltered and I put on a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I'm not one to pick a fight, but I don't believe in taking the easy way out. I'm very kind to people, but once you insult my family, I'm scary," I whispered in his ear before taking the hand that was hovering the back of his head and banging his head on the table. "Bye, Jackson." I confidently strided across the lunch room and sat down next to a gaping Stiles, Scott, and the brunette I helped earlier.

"What? He deserved it." Stiles hugged me tight and I sighed in peace.

* * *

**Does it stink? Be honest, did you really like that? Review, please!**

**~Millie**


	2. Trust

**Okay, so I reread chapter 2 and ****realized**** it was awful! So I rewrote it and it turned into this. I hope you enjoy this rewrite. And please read the AN at the bottom of this chapter, it's important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, if I did this wouldn't be a fanfic, this would _be_ the show. But it would have a lot more before the first chapter as it takes place it season 2.**

* * *

_**Last Time on Full Moon:**_

_"I'm not one to pick a fight, but I don't believe in taking the easy way out. I'm very kind to people, but once you insult my family, I'm __scary__," I whispered in his ear before taking the hand that was hovering the back of his head and banging his head on the table. "Bye, Jackson." I confidently __strided__ across the lunch room and sat down next to a gaping Stiles, Scott, and the brunette I helped earlier._

_"What? He deserved it." Stiles hugged me tight and I sighed in peace._

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

After the incident in the cafeteria, Stiles wouldn't let me out of his sight. When I asked him why, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Because Jackson is capable of things and I don't want you in the middle of this whole mess." I should have been flattered by this, but in reality, I was pissed. I couldn't find the one person I wanted to find in this school and Stiles was keeping something from me, which he had never done before. So, I ignored him and walked to my last class of the day which was, evidently, chemistry with Mr. Harris. According to Stiles and Scott, he was the most ruthless teacher here at Beacon Hills. This meant that he hated them and, probably, me as well. I walked in and sat at an empty lab table. Soon enough, a girl with familiar strawberry blonde hair came and sat next to me. She turned to introduce herself and then stopped.

"Strawberry?" I asked tentatively. She nodded

"Cherry." Lydia said with astonishment. We simultaneously squealed and hugged each other.

"I didn't know you were back in town. When did you get in?" she asked.

"Yesterday. And no one knew. It was a surprise for everyone." I informed her. We continued talking until Mr. Harris came in and told us to get to work. I didn't know what we were doing, so Lydia did all the work. She finished about halfway through class, so we just talked for the rest of the time. We agreed that I would head to her place after detention. When class was over, I gave her a hug before going to the library. Almost everyone was there, so I didn't get to sit alone. I sat across from the blonde girl from earlier. She looked at me a while before we struck up a conversation.

"Why are you in detention?" she asked.

"My ass of a brother got me in trouble." I said loud enough for Stiles to hear. I was still a little mad at them. Okay, more like furious, but hey, it's a work in progress.

"I heard that!" Stiles called.

"Good! You were meant too," I said back. The girl laughed before saying.

"I didn't know Stiles had a sister. What's your name?"

"Jasmine. Yours?" I asked.

"Erica." We fell into a silence and I tried to listen to Stiles and Scott.

"No, we're going to save him." Stiles reprimanded Scott. Save who? They started talking lower, so I gave up and read my book that I checked out before. After a while, Jackson left and Mr. Harris went after him. Scott and Stiles came up to our table and gave me an expectant look.

"What? I'm not moving," I said curtly.

"We need to talk to Erica, Jasmine," Scott tried to convince me.

"If Erica wants to talk to you, she can go over to your table. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said and turned back to my book. I heard Erica get and move to their table with her laptop. I concentrated on the book and barely noticed when Mr. Harris came in. I did, however, hear that we had to shelve all the books correctly. What an ass! I got up begrudgingly and started putting books on the shelves. Stiles, Scott, and Erica were still talking to each other, so I didn't have anyone to talk to. A while later, there was a thud from the next aisle.

I quickly went to check what it was and saw one of the boys from detention, lying face down on the carpet with a small slice on the back of his neck. I did the only thing I could think of: I screamed. I heard footsteps running to see what happened and then someone wrapped their arms around my waist to pull me back. Stiles had his arms around my shaking frame and only held me tighter when I tried to pull away. I managed to get out of his grip to see Jackson turning into a green lizard-like thing. I did the only natural thing that came to mind. I froze up entirely and stayed as rigid as a board. I didn't understand what was happening at all. My breathing started to grow heavy as my heart started racing. Stiles tried calming me down, but my body didn't respond to it. Then I stopped panicking. I felt a sudden rush of calmness that snapped me back into reality. I realized that Erica was having a seizure and no else knew how to help her.

"Get her on her side!" I shouted, ducking sparks that were coming from the lights. I crawled over and put my hand on her arm. She was feverishly warm and alarmingly strong when her leg kicked my shin. That's gonna leave a bruise. I started to whisper soothing things in her ear and I could feel her convulsions slowly coming to a halt. She looked at me with a look of gratitude. I smiled and patted her arm as I stood and fixed my dress. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the library, leaving a befuddled Scott, a stunned Erica, and an understanding Stiles.

It was only when I was in my car that I reflected on what I saw. I decided to leave it alone and deal with it when I had too. If Stiles wanted me to know, he would tell me himself. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the extremely familiar road. I arrived at Lydia's mini mansion in a total of 15 minutes. I pulled out the key she gave me when we were 11 and opened the door.

"Strawberry! Where are you?" I yelled, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Kitchen!" I heard off to my right. I put my coat on the hook, and tossed my bag on the couch. I walked into her kitchen to see her sliding muffins in the oven. She pulled off her apron and hung it on the hook on the side of her fridge.

"Can I come over for dinner, Cherry?" she asked.

"Yeah, are your parents on another business trip?" I asked Lydia.

"Yes! It gets so boring have nothing, but watching TV to do. Now, you're home and I have my Cherry back!" she said happily. I have her a smile and then clapped my hands.

"Since you're making muffins, we can bring those for breakfast and you could probably sleep in my room, too. With some convincing, obviously." I told her.

"Onto other matters, what are you making for dinner?" Lydia asked. I bit my lips and thought about it.

"Chicken stir-fry." I told her. She nodded and turned down her iPod. She grabbed two spoon and a bowl filled with store-bought cookie dough. She held out a spoon, keeping one for herself, and uncovered the bowl. She stood behind the bar, in her kitchen, leaning onto the counter separating us. I slid into the seat across from her, graciously accepting the spoon. We spent the next 50 minutes talking and enjoying the left over dough. Once the muffins finished, we put them in a container and got ready to leave. We didn't have any homework, so I didn't have to worry about doing it. Lydia did, however, have to grab her bag because of school tomorrow. We both climbed into my Honda and took off to my place.

When we got there, Stiles's jeep was already there. I gave Strawberry the look. She's had a crush on Stiles since 6th grade and refuses to tell anyone, but me. She shoved my arm before getting out, taking the muffin-filled container with her . I laughed loudly and followed her example. She had already unlocked the door with the key I gave her when we were 11 years old. We stepped in and saw a hilarious sight. Stiles was in an awful handstand with Scott trying to grab his legs that were flailing around in the air and Dad was recording the entire thing. I spared a glance at Lydia and her expression sent me over the edge. I collapsed onto the floor, dying of laughter. I could see my autopsy now. _**Cause of death**: Laughter _That made me laugh harder and soon I was lying on the dry heaving with Lydia next to me. When I was stable enough to stand, I looked at them curiously.

"Not our fault," I heard from Scott. I shook my head and went upstairs into my room. It hadn't changed at all. I had white walls with purple furniture. My bed was close to the floor with a purple headboard that went onto the ceiling. From the ceiling hung purple/pink lights and on the purple shelves connected to the wall were lamps and books. On the far right of my room was my huge window with light purple curtains. On the right of my bed was where I kept my radio on top of a tall bedside table. On the left was another bedside table, but this was almost on the ground. I had kept my alarm clock there so I had easier access and another lamp. On the far left of my room was a huge closest and my full bathroom was almost in the corner of my room. My rug was tan and fluffy, so I loved to sit on it. Near my window was my white desk with my black spinny chair. I put my bag on the desk and sat on the edge of my bad. Lydia sat next to me and then fell back onto my bed.

"I missed the coziness of your bed. Now I have it back," she said cheerily. I pulled her up and dragged her downstairs to start dinner.**(This is not an actual recipe, just some things I thought of and wrote down.)** I told her to start de-seeding the vegetables and cut them into strips. I but some water to boil and got out the pasta. I turned on the stove and prepared the chicken. They were already cut into bits, so I just had to coat them in extra virgin olive oil, pepper, and salt. I tossed them into the skillet and let them sit there. I walked into the living room where my brothers and my dad were watching old lacrosse videos.

"Scott, you staying for dinner?" I asked. He nodded, concentrating on the video. I rolled my eyes and went back into the kitchen. Lydia had finished cutting the vegetables and had already put most of them into the skillet along with adding the pasta into the boiling water. She had started to cut up some lettuce and washed it before adding the vegetables and tossing it. I began making my sauce for the pasta. I gathered the parsley, basal, and thyme and started chopping them into pieces. After, I took tomato sauce and put it in bowl before adding water to dilute it. I added the crushed herbs and mixed them with a spoon before adding salt and pepper. I drained the pasta and added the sauce with the pasta after it was back in the pot. I gave it a good stir and looked over to the skillet with the chicken. Lydia had taken over that and it was the perfect shade of golden brown. I handed plates to Scott, who had just entered. He set up the table and we came out with dinner. Lydia had even grabbed the Italian dressing for the salad. Everyone took a bit of everything and soon we were eating.

"This is amazing, Jazz!" Scott said, stabbing a piece of chicken and plopping it in his mouth. I smiled at his antics.

"It's also good for you. Knowing you two, you probably had take out every other night," I sent my twin and Dad a playful glare.

"The vegetables are good. It adds a nice crunch to the salad," Stiles said. I smiled and laughed. It was quiet before I suddenly remember.

"Dad, can Lydia spend the night? We didn't get any homework and she can borrow my clothes for tomorrow," I pleaded with puppy eyes. Lydia added her puppy eyes, too, and I knew he was cracking.

"Alright, but only because she would've snuck in if I said no. I didn't forget that she did that before you went to boarding school." I could feel my cheeks heat up as Dad said that.

"Thanks, Dad!" I gave him a kiss before returning to my food. Once Scott and Stiles cleared the table, we all went upstairs. I jumped into the shower and Lydia went in after me. After we were in our jammies, we went back downstairs to see Scott, Dad, and Stiles struggling to choose a movie. We ended up watching _'The Lightening Thief' _and I kept muttering un der my breath how everything was so wrong. Dad had left after 20 minutes because he had to wake up really early for work. I snuck out halfway and wrote on a sticky note that muffins were in the fridge, along with a travel mug filled with OJ for him to take to work. I put the sticky note on the coffee machine, knowing he would come here to let the coffee brew before getting ready. I slid back into my blanket and sooner than expected, the movie ended.

"We can watch one more movie, before sleeping," I said, pulling the blanket up more. My hair was still really wet, because I pulled it up after drying it with a towel quickly. Lydia's hair wasn't any better, she did the same as I did. We watched_ Great Gatsby_, which I loved for some reason. I fell asleep halfway through the movie drifting off into my dream realm.

I woke up at 6 o'clock and quickly scrambled to get Lydia up. Once that was accomplished, we were in my room, sifting through my closet. I pulled out a mint green, tie front top with a no sleeves and a pocket on my left side. I paired it with some black skinnies and heart polka dot earrings with glass over them. I slid into some high wedge sandals, put on my charm bracelet Dad got me, and put in a mint green bow. I looked at Strawberry and examined her. She was wearing peach-colored skinnies with a black and white stripped blouse with a deep V-neck. She paired it with a peach-colored wedged sandals, rose earrings, and a knit headband She put on her gold charm bracelet my dad got her to complete her outfit. We walked downstairs, careful not to wake up the boys. I slipped on my backpack and stuffed the muffin container inside to take to school. Lydia was at the door and she was holding a muffin with her bag at her side. We both climbed into my car, rushing off to school, leaving two oblivious boys in a deep slumber.

We made it to school about 10 minutes before the bell rang. Danny and Allison, who I got to know at lunch and was now my friend, were waiting at our lockers which were, coincidentally, right next to each others. They saw us and sighed in relief.

"Where were you?" Danny immediately asked as we pulled out everything we needed for class. I shut my locker and looked at him, a playful smile dancing on my lips.

"Lydia slept over, we woke up late and ditched Scott and Stiles to come to school." I told him, shutting my locker. Lydia grabbed my bag pulled out the muffins.

"Muffins? Home-made." she said. Each grabbed one and bit into it hesitantly.

"These are good." Allison said with her mouth full. I nodded and grabbed my breakfast out of the tubber-ware. I bit the mini chocolate heaven and savored the taster before I had to go to first period. We all promised to meet up for lunch and separated for class, Allison and Strawberry one way, Danny and I the other. As Danny and I entered, I felt eyes watching me. I turned and staring at me was blonde boy, well man, with clear blue eyes. They glared into mine and I felt extremely uncomfortable. I turned back to the front while a feeling of discomfort made itself comfortable(oxymoron) inside my stomach and he continues to stare. Throughout the entire class, his gaze never shifted and the feeling never unsettled.

* * *

**That was longer than I expected it to be. For those of you who read the previous version of chapter 2, is this one better? Does it make up for the awful writing that was the previous chapter 2? If I reread a chapter and it sounds awful to me, I'll try and rewrite it better, but I'll try and not do it that often so you don't read, like, 4 different chapter 5's, okay? Let me know what you think, if you like it, if you don't, leave me a comment.**

**~Millie**


	3. Journey to the Past

**Okay, I have officially decided to name my readers! There's a poll on my profile about what you, my(hopefully) loyal readers, want to be called. Whether it's wolf pups dolphins, foxes, turtles, etc., you vote and I'll announce the winning animal as soon as I post this on all my other active stories and wait two weeks after that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis does and I'm currently mad about that.**

* * *

_**Last Time on Full Moon:**_

_We all promised to meet up for lunch and separated for class, Allison and Strawberry one way, Danny and I the other. As Danny and I entered, I felt eyes watching me. I turned and staring at me was blonde boy, well man, with clear blue eyes. They glared into mine and I felt extremely uncomfortable. I turned back to the front while a feeling of discomfort made itself comfortable(oxymoron) inside my stomach and he continues to stare. Throughout the entire class, his gaze never shifted and the feeling never unsettled._

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

When the bell rang, I quickly packed my stuff and left. Danny had to run to catch up with me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the music room. It was vacant of people and had a thin layer of dust on everything.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said quietly. He gave me a look.

"Fine. There was this kid in English that kept staring at me the whole class and I was so uncomfortable during the entire lecture. Now, I feel like something bad is going to happen." I confessed. He gave me a hug and then pulled my hand.

"We're gonna be late if we don't run," he said and with that we were sprinting to Algebra. We made as the late bell rang and the teacher wasn't there yet. We were laughing, breathlessly, and failed to notice the look a boy staring at us intently from behind. The rest of the morning went without a hitch, mostly. and I was currently sitting at the lunch table with Allison, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Danny. We were having a few laughs, joking about random things when the discomfort fell into place, twice the amount than what I felt this morning. I turned and saw the boy from English and a taller, darker, more scary looking one glaring at me. I shivered and looked back at Scott, who had stopped talking.

"Are you okay? You seem...uncomfortable," he asked.

"I am. It's just, they keep staring at me like I killed their little sister. And it's scaring me. I don't recognize either of them, I've been in town for two days, and the only places I've been is our house, Lydia's house, school, and the woods when I went for a run." That statement caused them to look at me disbelieving.

"Why did you go in the woods? It was, 10 o'clock when you went. Are you crazy?" Stiles asked. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It's not like I haven't been in there before. For heavens sake, I slept deeper into the woods than when I ran. Remember?" I asked Lydia. She laughed and nodded.

"That was...creepy," she said.

"What!? Why?!" Scott asked frantically.

"Cause whenever I slept over Lydia's house when we were like 5 and 6, which was every weekend, we managed to get out of the house and hike our way up to this house and we slept in their front yard. Then the porch, then the absolute last time I slept over, we managed to get inside and slept on the living room couches." I said and took a sip of water. Lydia was nodding with an amused expression.**(That was not my idea, it was Sage Londyn. You should check out her story Eyes Open, it's amazing!)** Stiles looked horrified, Scott was even more horrified, Allison was just plain confusion and worry, while Danny was looking at us skeptically.

"Are you serious?! That's so creepy!" Danny said. I nodded and let Lydia say the rest.

"The mother of the house would call my mom and say, 'Your daughter and her friend are here, do you want me to drop them off or do you want to pick them up?' and my mom always said, 'Oh can you take them to the coffee shop? I'll meet you there at 9.' And she was _so_ nice to us. She would give us breakfast and drive us to the coffee shop, no questions asked. The weirdest part was we didn't even know their names. First, last, middle, nothing. After Jazz couldn't sleep over, we never really saw them. Then, when we were 10, the house burned down. Only like, three people survived the fire. One of which is in the hospital because of the serious burns he got, but we have no clue where the other two are." Lydia finished.

"I do! You slept in the front yard of the Hale house! Remember that girl who died at the beginning of the year? That was Laura Hale and her brother is the one who was accused of killing her. He was exonerated, but that doesn't make him less creepy!" Scott said. I rolled my eyes while Lydia snorted.

"We can handle ourselves, Scott. You don't need to protect us." I threw my lunch away and then headed to music with Lydia while they all stared as we went. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I took it out.

_'Wait outside in the parking lot after school -Erica' _What did Erica want? I showed Lydia the text and she shrugged.

"I'll go with you. You're my ride anyway," Strawberry commented. I punched her arm and she bumped me into the lockers. We were laughing the whole time and didn't notice the four werewolves listening to us.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

I was waiting for Erica to show up. Lydia and I were playing tennis. I slapped her hand really hard and she muffled groan.

"Back out?" I asked teasingly.

"Never!" she said in a strained voice. She then out all of her strength into the next slap. That was when I bowed out.

"UNCLE! That hurt!" I told her, shaking my hand. I showed her the back of my hand which had gone all red.

"Damn! I underestimate my own strength. So, what's the score?" she asked. I pulled out the napkin we were keeping score on.

"Five to four. Me," I showed her. She pouted like a child and I laughed at her.

"Are you laughing at my lose?" She playfully pushed my arm and we dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Where is she? Stiles has already sent me three texts and Scott keeps calling. Where the hell is this gi-AAHH!" I screamed as someone grabbed my back. Lydia looked about as freaked out as I was and then we heard laughing. Erica popped in front of us with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. I glared at her and punched her in the arm.

"That was mean! Why would you do that to us?" I asked.

"I thought it would be funny. And it was," she said before laughing. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why did you need to see us?" Lydia asked.

"I want to thank you for yesterday. No one has ever done that before. So, I'm takeing both of you to dinner today as a thank you." Erica replied.

"Oh, don't worry about. I'm sure that someone else would've done the same," I said. She didn't have to do this. I was just trying to make sure she was alright.

"No, actually. Lately, I haven't had seizures, but I used to get them all the time. Everyone laughed and embarrassed me. They would avoid me like the plague. It was awful. But no one ever did what you did yesterday," Erica said sadly. I couldn't help it, I pulled her into a hug. She seemed to stiffen, but soon hugged me back. Lydia squeezed her arm in reassurance. Erica pulled away and smiles at me.

"So, dinner?" There was a questioning tone in her voice.

"I would love to, but my parents are actually home tonight. Raincheck?" Lydia asked. Erica nodded and looked at me.

"Hop in. We'll drop off Lydia and then we can get something to eat." I said, jumping off the hood of my car. All three of us got on the car and took off. When we arrived at Lydia's place, Strawberry got out with the promise of picking me up tomorrow morning. Erica slid into the passenger seat and we drove off. She gave me directions to where we were going.

"Is it okay if a few friends of mine join?" Erica asked.

"No. How many?" I asked.

"Two." she said. I could handle that. I pulled into the diner that looked really friendly. I slipped my phone in my pocket and got out. Erica was already at the door, waiting impatiently.

"Hurry up! I want to get in there before someone takes my favorite booth," Erica said. I rolled my eyes before following the impatient teenage girl. She walked across the diner with me behind her. She slid into a booth at the very end and I slipped in across from her. We talked about quite a few things while we waited for the boys. I had to set my phone on the table in the silent setting because it wouldn't stop vibrating in my pocket. We were currently rating the boys in our class.

"What about Scott," Erica asked.

"Ugh! He's like my brother! But if I had to choose, I'd say a solid 7.5," I said. She laughed and I couldn't help, but follow.

"Stiles?" Erica asked.

"Ten. I mean we're twins, how am I suppose to say 3 without insulting myself," I asked. She looked past me, since my back was facing the door, and waved someone over. I didn't bother turning around.

"What about...Jackson!" Erica asked.

"Two and a half. And I'm being generous! He is not attractive at all. Or, at least, not to me," I said before sipping from my water bottle. Erica got up so the other people could slide in. I decided to do the same. I got up, but when I turned to let them go in, I ran into somebody's chest. I tried to take a step back and almost fell back onto the booth, if the guy I ran into didn't grab my elbow.

"I'm so sor-" The words died in my throat as the blonde from English looked down on me. I tried to speak but the words didn't come out.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Erica asked.

"What? Oh, yeah! I'm fine, just peachy!" I could tell she knew I was lying, but she didn't say anything. I slid in next to mystery man number one and looked at the other guy who joined us.

"This is Boyd and Isaac. Guys, this is Jasmine." Erica introduced. I waved. Dinner went amazing. I got to know Isaac and a little bit about Boyd and Erica just kept talking. We promised to meet up tomorrow. Since there friend dropped them off, I agreed to drive all three of them at Isaac's place. I was surprised that Erica's parents would let her stay the weekend at a guy's house, but it wasn't my business.

"Here you go," I said as I pulled up. They all got out with a thank you and I drove home, knowing Lydia was spending the weekend at my house. When I came through the door, Stiles and Scott ran downstairs.

"Where the hell have you been?! We were worried sick," Stiles said. I smiled at him sweetly.

"Did you ask Lydia?" I questioned waking into the kitchen. They both shook their heads.

"She didn't pick up," Scott said.

"Did you try my room?" I asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"No. Why would we check your room," Stiles asked.

"Cause she's in there." I left the dumbstruck boys out there and went upstairs. Lydia was laying on my bed and playing Angry Birds on her phone. She looked up for a second and smiled widely.

"I broke your record on Solitare," she said smiling. I pouted and went to take a shower. After a quick shower, Lydia and I watched Love Actually on my laptop before falling asleep.

* * *

**And chapter 3 is finished. This is not my favorite ending, but I wanted to put this up as a late X-mas gift/New year present. So enjoy 2014! And watch the season 3b airing on Monday.**

**~ Millie**


End file.
